what are you doing for the rest of my life?
by samanthajacklyn
Summary: Charlie and hermione had been secretly dating for 8 months now but some thing has come up will the decide to tell everyone or not? i know really bad summery but i couldn't think of anything else so hope you enjoy the story


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J. K. Rowling does

A/N: Hermione is 19 because she is one year older then Harry and Ron and because of her time turner (she's two years older then the boys)

One-shot

As she was leaving the Hospital wing, Hermione was in a state of shock, she had, had her suspicions but she had hoped to Merlin she was wrong, but now she new. They would finally have to tell everyone. Of course Ron wouldn't be to happy she just hoped that he didn't go hunt Charlie down to kill him. Ginny would be ecstatic for her, Ginny was the only person Hermione had told about their relationship, and she supposed that if Ginny was happy then Harry would be too. Then there was Mrs. Weasley, oh gods she didn't know how the woman would react she would either be extremely happy or she would murder her son. She continued to have thoughts like these until she reached the Gryffindor common room.

"Hermione what did Madame Pomfrey say, are you alright?" asked Ron, he and Harry were really worried about her after she collapsed in Potions.

"I'm fine guys, but where's Ginny I really need to speak with her?" Hermione replied.

"I don't know, you can talk to us about whatever it is though if you wanted." Said Harry.

"NO!" she replied quite loudly and a bit too quickly. She had to know what he thought about this before she told them, that's why she needed Ginny's help, she would know how to tell him she was always good at those sort of things. "I'm going up to my room would you just tell Ginny I have to talk to her about 'being late' she'll understand." And with that she left.

"What do you suppose she meant by 'being late' Hermione's never late" Ron asked Harry after she had left.

"I donno mate we'll ask Gin, when they've finished talking, ok?" Harry replied and before Ron could answer him Ginny came through the portrait hole and walked over to them "Hi Gin, Hermione said she needs to speak to you, something about 'being late' she's up in her room."

"Oh Merlin!" was all she said before she flew up the stairs to find Hermione.

"That was really strange." Ron commented

"Yea, it was." Harry said both of them were still really confused.

"Hermione" Ginny questioned when she reached the older girls dorm.

Hermione came out of the bathroom, and she looked awful.

"Oh Ginny I don't know how I let this happen we were so careful and oh Ginny how an I going to tell him, how do you tell your boyfriend your pregnant!" Hermione cried.

"So you got it confirmed then?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, I collapsed in Potions and when I was in the Hospital wing I had Madame Pomfrey check." She answered.

"Ok, so first you're going to write my brother a letter, I'll help of course, when you find out what he wants to do about this then we tell Harry and Ron, then we'll tell mum over the Easter hols, and hopefully you won't show too much so she won't be able to guess, you should also write to your parents but I'd wait for Charlie's reaction first, ok?" Ginny finished.

"Yes, let's start that letter."

About a week later Charlie was awoken by a tapping on his window at the dragon reserve, when he realized it was a Hogwarts owl he jumped up, he hadn't heard from Hermione in almost a month. He relived the owl of the letter and tore it open, it read:

_Dear Charlie,_

_I'm sorry its been so long since my last letter, I hope you haven't been worried, I'm fine but I have something I need to tell you and I wish I could so it in person but your so far away so here it goes_

_I'M PREGNANT_

_I know right about now you've just come around from the shock of this news but it's true, I hope that you're happy about this, I know I am._

_But now I need to know how you feel about this, what you want to do so that I can tell Harry and Ron as well as my parents, I know that the boys are both a little thick but they are bound to notice when I start to show._

_Please write back soon _

_I love you _

_Love_

_Hermione_

Charlie stared at the parchment for a long time, she was right they did need to tell everyone especially Harry and Ron, oh his mother was going to kill him for this, why hadn't they been more careful if only he had known the contraceptive charm, but he shouldn't be thinking about this now it was too late and besides he was going to be a father! That was probably the greatest news he had ever received.

Charlie thought about this for a long while and then he came to the conclusion that he would go see her they would tell everyone together and he would ask her to marry him, he was planning it for graduation anyways so a little early wouldn't hurt.

Charlie arrived three days later at Hogwarts. He was waiting in the Headmasters office for Hermione. Their was a knock on the door, Dumbledore opened it let her in and when she saw Charlie she ran to him and embraced him "oh Charlie I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen" she started but was cut off by his lips on hers when they broke the kiss Charlie said "you have nothing to be sorry for, I love you, and I couldn't be happier about this!" and he started kissing her again, at this point Dumbledore left not wanting to intrude on their private moment.

"There's something I want to ask you," Charlie said getting down on one knee and pulling out a little velvet box "Hermione, mother of my child, love of my life will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he finished

Hermione was so overjoyed and crying that all she could manage was a nod and that was enough for him, so he slid the ring on her finger and kissed her.

When they broke apart Hermione asked "so would you like to accompany me to the Hospital wing for my ultrasound today?"

"Yes that would be wonderful" replied Charlie.

THE END


End file.
